Abelo y el potrillo
by AleOnLine
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como un caballo ayuda a que se recupere una persona luego de un accidente.


**Hola a todos. Antes de publicar esta hsitoria, que quede claro que no publico nuevos capítulos porque estoy trabajando en un one shoot. Bueno, espero que les guste la historia que voy a publicar y muestra algo que a veces los humanos no tenemos hacia los animales que es el agradecimiento. Para dar un buen ejemplo es con los perros, nosotros les damos unicamente un cacho de pan y nos siguen a cualquier parte pero algunas personas lo único que hacen es usarlos como juguetes ya que de cachorros son muy lindos pero cuando crecen los tiran porque "ya no son más lindos". No se tiene que jugar con una vida animal NUNCA porque si ellos pudiesen hablar de aseguro les tratarían de sacar las cuerdas vocales porque se estarían quejado de como los humanos les devolvemos todo el amor que les damos. Perdonen si tardé en comenzar la historia con estas palabras, pero lo tengo que hacer. Si está en algún mal Rating o genero avísenme en los comentarios y lo cambio**

Abelo desde su nacimiento se asignó deliberadamente el potrillo de la yegua mora. Recién nacido, el potrillo se acercó al alambre olfateando el cochecito del bebé y ni se molestó cuando el niño instintivamente tocó su hocico. Fue entonces que el abuelo supo que esas dos crías de animales, serían muy especiales.¿Por qué Abelo?, le quedó como apodo, debido a que en su media lengua de niño, Mauro, decía abelo en vez de abuelo y de a poco, ese apodo íntimo y familiar trascendió para ser desde entonces Abelo para todos. Don Rogelio, su abuelo paterno, con una paciencia increíble, pero sabedor de la importancia que tenía para ambos encontrarse diariamente, llevaba el cochecito hasta el establo y el potrillo se acercaba a olerlo.

El niño respondía con pequeñas risas y ensayaba toscas caricias. El potrillo, no se movía. Crecieron los dos, con más de cien hectáreas para jugar. El niño sin saber caminar, pero ya pudiendo sentarse, su abuelo le hizo probar las ancas del potrillo que con total delicadeza se arrimaba al alambrado, haciéndose cómplice del juego.

Al año y medio, con solo un cojinillo por montura, hizo dar unos pasos al potrillo sostenido por su abuelo, mientras sus padres casi no respiraban del miedo. Con el correr del tiempo, el potrillo parecía un perrito siguiendo sus pasos. Si se caía, el noble yeguarizo se acercaba, bajaba su cabeza y Abelo con sus piernitas chuecas, se tomaba de las clinas incipientes del potrillo para pararse. Ahora, el miedo de los padres, era que el potrillo lo dejara de querer, no, que lo golpeara.

Crecieron sanos y fuertes. El potrillo, se convirtió en un bello yeguarizo, con la estampa de su padre, un noble padrillo de polo producto pura sangre de las aras de los Jáuregui. El tiempo pasó, y los dos, hicieron que cada uno tuviera una infancia feliz, eran grandes amigos. El potrillo hacía pruebas enseñadas por Abelo y eran conocidos en desfiles criollos y festivos.

El niño se había hecho acreedor de un rendaje maravillosamente realizado por un platero local, regalo de su abuelo. Con ese ensillado, el potrillo lucía hermoso y viril, haciendo más bella aquella unión de caballo y humano.

Se dieron el lujo de ser invitados a la jineteada clásica del pueblo. Su abuelo era una especie de esclavo, con placer. Se desvivía por aquel dúo insólito y maravilloso. Sus conocimientos y paciencia estaban al servicio de ellos, feliz viendo como se complementaban. Un día, regresando de la ciudad, el coche conducido por el papá de Abelo, tuvo un accidente.

El niño y su padre llevaron la peor parte. Abuelos y vecinos, desfilaban preocupados por la sala del hospital, esperando noticias. Los médicos mostraban preocupación, pero ante los familiares, trataban de disimular, dándoles fuerzas y esperanzas. En pocos días, las buenas noticias fueron más frecuentes.

De terapia intensiva, padre e hijo, fueron a una intermedia y luego, a una de cuidados normales. Allí pudieron recibir visitas y agradecer a todos por la preocupación. La primera reacción de Mauro fue preguntar por su potrillo. Su abuelo le contó, que durante su convalecencia, cuando veía la pick up llegar al campo, el potrillo corría al costado del alambrado, esperando verlo. Al observar que no estaba, corría hacia el campo y desde lejos relinchaba largos minutos.

Un día, su abuelo llevaba la ropa del niño y el potrillo se arrimó, olfateo su ropa y se apoyó en ella como acariciándola con la cabeza. Desde ese día, para calmar su impaciencia, tomaba la ropa utilizada por Mauro en el hospital y se la acercaba, el caballo repetía la acción y se retiraba más tranquilo. El niño reía feliz y reconfortado por el cariño de su amigo. Lo decepcionante fue hacerle entender, que él ya no caminaría.

El golpe había afectado algo que por un tiempo indefinido, lo dejaría aferrado a una silla de ruedas. El jovencito, contra toda lógica, no lloró, ni se lamentó. Aseguró que él lograría caminar de nuevo. Pidió que lo dejaran vivir con los abuelos en el campo, porque con su amigo lograría volver a ser como antes.

Todos callaron. Nadie se opuso. Se adaptó una habitación a sus necesidades y comenzó a vivir allí. Durante varios días, practico movilizarse correctamente con su silla, hasta lograr un dominio notable. Comenzó a visitar la caballeriza para ver y acariciar a su amigo. Se animó a tomar las riendas y dejar que el caballito lo arrastrara. Eran dos niños jugando en el parque y hasta lograron un pequeño milagro.

El caballo se extendía frente a la silla, Abelo tomaba impulso y se tiraba sobre su lomo, acomodaba sus piernas, y ya listo, le daba la orden para que el animal se levantara muy despacio. Los primeros intentos, fueron sendos porrazos, pero con la práctica, llegaron a estar como lo deseaban, ellos y todos.

Cuando sus abuelos lo vieron montado, lloraban de la emoción, mientras ellos paseaban por el parque con una alegría que los desbordaba. Sus padres escondieron sus lágrimas, pero sabían que lo dicho por el niño, ya no sería un sueño. No conforme con eso, los dos compinches siguieron progresando.

En una nueva etapa, el animal tomaba la misma posición, pero el niño ahora, se aferraba a sus crines, el animal se levantaba dejándolo cuasi colgando, pero tocando en el suelo. El animal con delicadeza caminaba paso a paso hacia atrás, mientras las piernas del niño -en principio duras y locas- solo atinaban a imaginar el suelo bajo sus pies. Con el correr del tiempo, mostraron más fuerza y hasta se apoyó en ellas.

Durante meses hicieron lo mismo mañana y tarde. Hasta que el día que cumplió doce años, dos años después del accidente, tomado de la montura, Abelo quedaba parado. No caminaba, pero ya estaba parado. Solo Dios, Abelo y el potrillo, sabían de ese milagro. Ese cumpleaños, tal vez fuera para los padres, el más feliz de todos. Pocos meses después, los médicos le dieron muletas para que intentara caminar con ellas.

La primera semana lo hizo con defectos y complicaciones, pero las llegó a manejar con destreza. Mientras, seguía con constancia colgándose de las clinas del animal e intentando caminar. El correr de los meses, no solo le daba fuerzas a las piernas, si no, que ya marcaba pasos.

Eran dudosos, pero pasos al fin. Los trece años, lo encontraron asistiendo a la escuela con muletas. Sus movimientos fueron cada vez más seguros y con fuerzas en las piernas. Mientras, seguía insistiendo tozudamente colgado de las clinas de su caballo intentando dar pasos.

Hasta que el milagro anunciado, se hizo. Parado al lado del caballo, se tomó de la montura y muy despacio el potrillo lo guió y sostuvo. En el ultimo intento, el caballo le negó su cuerpo, hizo que el joven debiera apoyar su peso en las piernas, y al ver que le respondían, comenzó a caminar.

El caballo alejado a un metro de él, sólo le dejaba su bozal para que se tomara, y con una ternura sin igual, lo fue llevando por el parque, hasta dejarlo frente a sus abuelos. Los ancianos, abrazados y emocionados, lloraban de felicidad. Abelo, también lo hacía, su sueño se había hecho realidad. Soltó al animal, quien dulcemente se puso a su lado y juntos hicieron los cinco o seis pasos hasta adonde estaban los abuelos. Abrazados los tres lloraban y agradecían a Dios por lo que estaban viviendo.

El abuelo se separó de ellos, se acercó al potrillo, abrazó su cabeza y lo besó con una ternura, que Abelo y el potrillo no olvidarían jamás. Abelo, se despegó de la abuela y dubitativo, pero con una fe envidiable, caminó hasta el caballo. Pidió a su abuelo lo ayudara a montar y enfiló para los corrales adonde estaban sus muletas. Su abuelo lo siguió, pero cuando llegó, el potrillo ya tenía su morral puesto y el tacho con agua lleno.

Su nieto, apoyado en las muletas, lo miraba altivo y triunfante. Detrás, como decorado pensado por Dios, estaba el potrillo. El día que cumplió catorce años, Abelo se dio el lujo de ganar una cuadrera a su padre, apuesta cumplida en la calle de entrada a la chacra y adonde su caballo mostró su potencial. Pero… no toda dicha es completa. Al soltarlo en el corral, el niño vio como su amigo rengueaba de la mano derecha.

Cuando se la tocó, el animal pegó una espantada hacia atrás y se dejó caer al suelo. El jovencito comenzó a gritar como loco. Sus padres, abuelos y amigos, corrieron creyendo que se había accidentado. Al llegar lo vieron llorando abrazado al cuello del animal, que en su mirada vidriosa, mostraba el dolor. El coche de su padre, salió escarbando el piso, en busca del veterinario. La llegada del médico, encontró a Abelo, abrazado a su amigo.

El médico le hizo señas para que lo dejaran, mientras se ponía a trabajar sobre la pata del noble caballo y le pedía opiniones al joven. El médico fue tajante, el animal está quebrado. Tendremos que sacrificarlo. El grito del niño fue desgarrador. El padre le dijo al médico, que de eso ni se hablara. Así debiera tener ese animal en una silla especial, solo de viejo moriría. El médico sugirió entonces, algo que sonó gracioso para muchos, pero factible para los dueños, ver un traumatólogo.

Abelo, ni lo dudó, pedió fuera el mismo que lo había atendido a él. Los dos, padre e hijo, fueron por el profesional. Éste sabía de la importancia del animal en la cura del niño, y no especuló. Esa misma noche, el galpón de las máquinas se convirtió en sala de operaciones.

El médico trabajó por más de tres horas, debió quebrarlo del todo, arrimar el hueso, poner clavos, enyesar con cinta leve y por encima puso una venda térmica. Colocó un calmante muy fuerte, dejando al animal sobre un colchón de paja mullido preparado especialmente por Abelo y su padre.

Abelo, armó su cama allí mismo, y se dispuso pasar la noche junto a su amigo. Nadie lo contradijo, sabían lo que valía esa vigilia para él. La mañana lo encontró jugando con las crines de su caballo. El abuelo, trajo su café con leche y un morral para el caballo. Parecían dos niños que habían pasado una noche de juegos. A la semana, el médico dijo que la mano del animal había sanado bien, y que si lo ayudaban un poco, sería factible que sin el yeso y la venda, caminara sin miedo.

Y así fue. El medico azuzó al animal y con esfuerzo, se levantó. No apoyaba su pata, pero el médico aseguró que era el reflejo propio de un lesionado. Que ya ganaría confianza y lo haría. Volvió apretar la zona afectada y el animal no la negó, eso mostraba que la quebradura ya estaba bien y que el dolor había desaparecido.

Fueron dos semanas, en las que el niño ayudaba al potrillo, ahora era él, el que debía aprender a caminar de nuevo. A la tercera semana, Abelo lo acercó al alambrado y como si su potrillo fuera del cristal más frágil del mundo, lo montó con cuidado. Lentamente fueron ganando confianza hasta llegar al patio de la casa.

Sus padres y abuelos, vieron como el niño había devuelto el favor a su amigo…  
Hoy, el Veterinario Mauro De Paula, "Abelo", dedica su vida al cuidado de caballos. Se especializó en cirugía, y no hay en el país quién entregue tanto amor y sacrificio, para salvar a un yeguarizo.

Organizó una tropilla amansada por él y hace terapia con niños down y autistas, con resultados maravillosos.

¿Y el potrillo?  
Allí está en el campo...siempre esperando a su amigo Abelo.

Juan Alberto Guttlein.

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, como ven tiene la firma de "Juan Alberto Guttlein", no se quien es y tampoco lo conozco, pero solamente y si el está leyendo esto (que no lo creo) le agradezco mucho por haber puesto esta historia en facebook. Antes de irme, yo soy ateo, no creo en ningún dios, esta historia la copié tal cual estaba cuando la encontré. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta historia. No voy a pedir reviews ya que a mi me alcanza solo con que hayan leído la historia, muchas gracias en verdad.**


End file.
